Shuunanigans
by xXxBlckPrinceSitrixXx
Summary: Another day for the Shuuen gang.
1. Weejeee bored

Weejee bored

A shiuuen no shiori fan fiction

One dsay A-ya was at home, in his bedroom, sitong on hi bed, with his phone and he waz lik "Godd do I love rumoars!"

Suddenly hies mom called for him "A-ya get you r butt ovr hear."

So A-ya gruntelss and got off his but and went to see what his mom wanted from him. "Yes okaasan?" (tat mean s mum in japaneseian) He said in hes most apathetibc voibce.

"you yused up all my canndels with your stupied occult shenganigans." A-ya's monm shouted "Godown to the basement and ghetr me a nother box we are having guests today for dinner and I want to maie it loke nice!'

"Alirgiht." A-ya said beffroe heading down to the besaement to get the snald els

In the basemne t he found the cansslrweares and when he picke edhte up a weeejwee bored fell from behind. He poiciked up the weejee bored and was like "Goooood I ame gonna get teh others to play this with me tomorroew." And then he went upstrais forgetring the vansles and getiitng yelled at buy his mom.

The nets day he went to the occuculb nd showed them his weejee and was like "We gonad play theis thing."

"Ok" everybody else 3e went.

"I will axe a question firts!" A-ya said

"Wejeeee bored or whoever is there, what is watching me all tge time."

As the weejeee bored started to move C-ta could only think 'Fuck fuck fuck fuck shit damn fuck shit bitch fuck.'

When the weeje peice stopeed moving it had speeled out the word trash.

"Huh." A-ye said

"doe sit mean Ce-ta?" B-oku went

"Fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you." C-ta saib d

"C-ta-sam" D-ne said getting c-Ta's attention

"C is fir calm the hcek down!" She said giving him a deadly co0ld glar e and etehn slappibg the back of his head.

C-ta calmed himself down byh looking down ad licking a pict ure of A-y a he keep on him al the tiem.

"Can we conitbnue on with our game?" A-ta asked.

"and then they continued with the game and then they died. Again.

The end.


	2. Safruyumae

1 dayh E-ki was with thefim club gnag and he said yo them "LEyt's make a mionvie."

"what knd of movie?" A-noi asked.

"IS ti aboiut food?" D-suek asked as guiolped down amntoihger basg of chuips, the bag and all.

"Non. It's a movoie about America." E-ki said.

"biut we japenesesian." B-ba said.

"Then y do we speak English?" E-ki siaa as he pulled an American fglag out of nowherew.

As b-kas had a exisitinal crisis E-jo ased "Now who wantds tok pkay Batrock Obaman?"

"I wioll!" Said a vbpoicje from thje door, it s was BARROCKM OBBAMA!

"BARATIOCK OBAMABAABABA!"

"Andf you E-kmo wil play my michelele obaman." BArorrck Obamamba said holdoing E-ki's nhands.

"Obama-san." E-oki said blushing like a shoujo protangijnst.

And as ghtrey were abput to kiss, E-ki woke upl frokm his drewam.


	3. A-YAS HAS DATE AND C-TA FIND OUT!

C-0dta was in nhis room ojn jhuis compiurter watchuing A-y6a. When dsuudenly A-ya got a phone call, tat wasn't' C_TA! C-ta turned his volume all the waay up to listen in on the pghine call. A-ya was talking to someone about meetingup with them!

"Who the fucks is a-ya taligng to?" C-ta asked making thatyg one face, you know the one.

Afte r listing in on the convo c-0at fouhnhd out that a-ya was going to meetip with the oerson!

'I mujst followe!" C-ta said putting on his least(and byu least I meem mosit) stalker looking outfiryt.

"NO I EREWADY TO FOLLOOWE A-YA ON HIS DATE!" C-at shouted

"AREU U SHOUTING ABOUT HAOW GAY U AR FOR YOU RBOYFRIEND AGAIN C-TA?" C-ta's okkaaasan shouted!

"OMFUCKIN GOD KAJSSON WE AFRE JUST FRIEND CHRITS!" Cta said rooling his eyebubrows.

"YEHA SHURE WHAT EVR YOU GAY." C-ta mom sia d walking wawya.

C-ta then headed out to gfollowe a-ya on hiees date!

A-uyas was aa gfirl with grren hair and green eyes zand glases and boovbs! "is this the typie of girls a-atya likes?" c-at said kindsa sad but mosytly surprised.

"waiy what why am I sad im not in love with a-uya or anything sur l0ove him but likeno homo love yu no?"

A-yta and the grol sat there and talkied for whayt seedm like hour sabout who knows what?9probably the occult) and they also ate some food!

"this is thue most boring dsta eevr holyt shit" C-ta saif adbout to fal aslepep.

The n a-ya and the girl split ways and a-ya waslked right towards the byuchses c-ta was hiding begingd!

"I kn0w yu there." A-ya said

"I know you there the whole time."

"ypoiu jknew?"

"yeah man you proabaly saw me an d dindt want ot intwrupt or something hbtu still wanted to know hw it goes or what ever you do I dunno."

"Ohoha weah toatally."

"though your frrewsed like a stalker."

"._."

"comeon laets walk hme."A-ya saod.

And then they walked home togethetr

"oh by the way heres soe leftovers I don't hink can eat them so her." A-ay said giving c-ta athe bag of leftovers.

"well we split off here." A-yya said with a small sgrin (that was probs creey looking in actuality) and then heading into his house.

c-ta walkd into his house and said "MOM I THINK I MGUHT BE A LITTLE BIT GAY FOR A-YA!"

"A LLIL BIT?"


	4. E-ki gethas e-kice cream

e-kio whas enjoiyinyg his day oof forkm school and was lkik,ke "I GO RELLY GO FOR DOME ICE CREAM RIGTH NIOW!" so he left the house to gon get the ice crea. On bhiis way to the ice creanm place hjek saw b-ka nnad was like, "hey i shouild go talk to b-ara and we can hanbg out toghether and wtalk aboutj movieds or whaT EVER THE hell thyhey woiuld talk about i dont kbnow the fil,m club mpart of thye mabga is not translated."

"HEYH B-KA!" E-iki shuoiutied, BUYT IT WASNT PB-KA. In stead ontf the bronwisjhbn hairsed puprle eyed pboy that e-ki knioew it was a blakjc haired red eyed bopiuy that mlookd kindsa creepy.

"wwhgattyh?" The ered eyed boy said cojndsudedcd aS FUCK.

"ogh um sorory i tghought yoiure wer someone else." e=-kik apoplolgized profusly.

The red eyed boiy shrugeged and walkked aywa toworsds theree other peiople. The sight of the four together was all too familiar, and he was half-tempted to shout out to them.

"That's right," E-ki said watching the friends walk off and tears streaming down his face, "They all died 10 years ago."


End file.
